Switching Lives
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: Chapter 10! Dragomon's plans are working out PERFECTLY as the digidestined step into his grips once again. What are his plans with them? Find out! RR! Postponed Indefinitely.
1. Prolouge

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
16-year-old Hikari Kamiya watches as Syaoran Li had finally told Sakura Kinomoto his feelings towards her. She sighs as she watches the most romantic scene. 'Why can't I have what she has?' She thinks sadly. (*giggles* That's an actual episode too!)  
  
"Hikari! Not again! What is with your obsession with Cardcaptor Sakura?" 19-year-old Taichi Kamika asks in exasperation.  
  
"Taichi! It's not my fault this is the coolest show around even though she's only 10 years old. . . or older. . ." Hikari mutters.  
  
Taichi shakes his head and walks out. Hikari sighs and turns back to the television scene to see Sakura and Syaoran exchanging bears. 'I wish I was Sakura Kinomoto.' She thinks before turning off the TV and walking out.  
  
In Another World. . . . . . .  
  
16-year-old Sakura Kinomoto sighs as she watches TV. "Kawaii, Taichi- kun. . ." She mutters as she watches her favorite anime show.  
  
She hears a sigh from behind her to see 20-year-old Touya Kinomoto.  
  
"Kaijuu. . . Digital Monsters? Again?" He asks.  
  
"Sakura-chan no kaijuu!" She yells at him.  
  
Touya grins and shakes his head. "Talk to you later, kaijuu." He says and abruptively rushes out.  
  
Sakura pouts and mutters again, "Sakura-chan no kaijuu. . ." She turns towards the screen to see Hikari being protected by three people: Taichi, Daisuke, and Takeru. (*sweatdrops* I think I made that up but. . . . I'm not so sure. . . *scratches back of head* Heh. .) "She's lucky. . . Her friends are sooooo protective of her and she has the most kawaii brother. . . ." She mutters under her breath. 'I wish I was Hikari Kamiya.' She thinks before walking out.  
  
That evening. . . (CCS still)  
  
Sakura yawns, as she gets ready to sleep. She had just gotten off the phone with 16-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend. Before going to bed, she looks outside the window. She sighs. As she was about to move, she saw a shooting star. Sakura gasps and closes her eyes. 'I WISH I WAS HIKARI KAMIYA!' Sakura thinks abruptively, making a wish on the star. She sighs and as she lies in bed, she hoped that her wish came true.  
  
In Digimon. . .  
  
Evening time. . .  
  
Hikari sighs as she steps out into her balcony to get some fresh air. She stares at the beautiful city that stood in front of her. She looks up at the sky in interest. 'I wonder what I can see tonight.' She thinks as she sits down on a chair. She just stares and starts to daydream what it would be like to be Sakura Kinomoto. For a split second, she looks up and sees what looked like a shooting star. Hikari blinks in shock and closes her eyes. 'I WISH I WAS SAKURA KINOMOTO!' Hikari thinks quickly and sighs. She walks into her room and sees that Taichi had already fallen asleep. She smiles and goes into her bed and falls asleep hoping she would be actually Sakura the next day.  
  
Next morning. . . .  
  
Hikari yawns as she hears her alarm clock go off. She moves her hands around the top of her bed trying to find it so she could shut it off. Instead, it just stopped and she heard a loud non-familiar voice yell out.  
  
"WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!" It yells out. Hikari yawns and opens her eyes to face to face with. . . . .  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Well. . . That's it! What does everyone think? Review and tell me! I'd really, really, REALLY like to know! Well, Ja! Hope the next chapter will come out soon! 


	2. Realization of Worlds

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This chapter's going to be only in Hikari's POV. We'll see how she deals with what happened.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Last Time. . . . .  
  
Hikari yawns as she hears her alarm clock go off. She moves her hands around the top of her bed trying to find it so she could shut it off. Instead, it just stopped and she heard a loud non-familiar voice yell out.  
  
"WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!" It yells out. Hikari yawns and opens her eyes to face to face with. . . . .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Realization of Worlds  
  
Hikari opens her eyes to see a little bear with wings floating in front of her. If she hadn't been to the digiworld, she would have thought this to be weird. She blinks. The tiny stuffed bear shouts, "WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"  
  
Hikari blinks and was about to reply but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She watches as the tiny bear stiffens and sits down on the bed acting like a stuffed animal. Hikari stares at it as the person enters the room.  
  
"Kaijuu! You're going to be late if you stay sitting there." Hikari turns to the person to see Touya. Hikari blinks in confusion. 'Where am I?' She thinks, still sitting down.  
  
"Kaijuu? Sakura?" Touya questions.  
  
Hikari's head immediately rises when she heard the name Sakura. "Nani?" Hikari asks.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Touya asks.  
  
Hikari immediately flies off of the bed and straight into the bathroom. She stares at the mirror expecting to see her regular brown eyes staring back at her, instead she saw vibrant green eyes.  
  
Hikari, without thinking, shouts, "HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Touya blinks and walks out, shaking his head. 'Kaijuu's acting weirder than usual.' He thinks.  
  
At School. . . .  
  
Hikari sits down, sighing and yawning. She lays her head on her desk only to hear someone greet her. She turns to her right to see 16-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." She greets with a grin.  
  
Hikari blinks and answers nervously, "Um. . . . Ohayo Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiles and sits down next to her. "Daijoubu? You seem sleepy." Tomoyo asks, concerned.  
  
Hikari sweatdrops nervously, "Um. . I'm okay. . . Just a little sleepy." Hikari replies.  
  
Tomoyo nods, not convinced by Hikari's reply. 'Something's going on with Sakura and I'm going to find out what.'  
  
Hikari sighs in relief but it didn't last very long considering that Syaoran just entered the classroom. Hikari gasps. 'Oh god. . . What am I going to do about Syaoran?' She thinks nervously. 'He could probably tell that I'm not Sakura easily.'  
  
Syaoran smiles as he sits down behind Sakura. "Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
Hikari stutters as she replies, "Um. . . Ohayo Syaoran-kun." She pales as he looks at her confused.  
  
"Daijoubu Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Hikari chuckles nervously and was about to reply but Mr. Terada entered the classroom.  
  
"Ohayo class. Let's get to work." He says.  
  
Hikari sighs in relief as she starts to get her stuff together.  
  
Lunchtime. . . .  
  
Hikari grins as she walks over to Tomoyo and Syaoran. She had just aced the Math test easily. She smiles but starts to frown when she notices that Tomoyo and Syaoran seemed to be avoiding her. They immediately smile nervously when they see her. Hikari looks at them confused but decides to brush it away.  
  
10 minutes before. . .  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran stand before the cherry blossom tree talking about how weird Sakura had been acting.  
  
Syaoran leans against the tree while Tomoyo stands in front of him. "Li- kun? Have you noticed anything weird going on with Sakura lately?" Tomoyo asks. Syaoran sighs and nods.  
  
"At first, I thought it was just my imagination but when Sakura got a 100 on the Math test, I started to think differently."  
  
Tomoyo nods, "I think she's hiding something from us but I don't know what really." Tomoyo sighs.  
  
Syaoran narrows his eyes as Hikari comes running up towards them. 'I'll find out what's going on Sakura. I swear I will.' He thinks as she runs up to them grinning.  
  
That evening. . . .  
  
Hikari sighs as she flops herself onto the bed. 'This day was hard. I think Tomoyo and Syaoran suspect something.' Hikari sits up to see Kero float up towards her.  
  
"Konbanwa Kero-chan." Kero narrows his eyes at her words. Hikari sweatdrops nervously.  
  
"Where's my pudding?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kero shouts. Hikari giggles.  
  
"I'll go get it now, Kero-chan." Hikari grins and races downstairs. 'Phew. . . I thought Kero suspected something.' She passes by Touya and grins at him. "Konbanwa Touya-onichan." She says and continues to run into the kitchen.  
  
Touya stares at Sakura. 'Something's wrong here.' He thinks as he continues to walk upstairs into his room. Hikari hums to herself as she enters her room with Kero's pudding in her hand. She turns on the TV, looking for something to watch. The first thing that appeared was the title, "Digital Monsters."  
  
"Nani?" Hikari mutters under her breath as she sees herself and everyone she knew on the TV screen. 'I'm an anime character here? So that means if I'm in Sakura then. . . .' Without noticing Hikari blurts out, "Sakura's in ME?"  
  
Kero, being to busy eating his pudding, didn't hear her but someone standing outside on the tree did hear her. The figure immediately jumps off and starts running in one direction, towards Tomoyo's house.  
  
To Be Continued. . . .  
  
Well, minna! That's all for today. . . I'll have the next part out soon. It's going to be in Sakura's POV this time and see how she deals with being in Hikari's body. Also, just to clarify, I'll be saying that Hikari to Hikari in Sakura's body and Sakura to Sakura in Hikari's body. The other characters who don't know about the switch will be calling Hikari Sakura and Sakura Hikari. Okay? Well then. . . . Ja!!!! :Þ 


	3. Digital World Trouble

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This chapter's going to be only in Sakura's POV. We'll see how she deals with what happened.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Digital World Trouble  
  
Sakura feels herself being shaken. She yawns and mutters, "Kero-chan, leave me alone. I need more sleep." Instead of hearing Kero's usual voice, she hears a chuckle. 'Wait, who is that? It's not Touya-onichan.' She thinks as she opens her eyes in fear of what she would see. She gasps as she sees the person most unlikely to be here. "TAICHI! YOU'RE HERE!" She blurts out in shock.  
  
Taichi chuckles once again. "Yes, Hikari. I am Taichi, your. . . ." He says pausing, "Bro-the-r." He says annunciating every syllable. Sakura sweatdrops and shakes her head until his words finally registers in her head. She blinks, 'Wait a minute. . . . Did he just call me Hikari?' She thinks quickly. Immediately, she throws off the covers and runs to the bathroom.  
  
Taichi scratches his head in confusion, shrugs and walks into the kitchen. Sakura looks into the mirror to see brown eyes looking back at her. Sakura gasps, 'NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE! I'm Hikari?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
Sakura walks out slowly and into the kitchen. A dazed look crosses her face. Taichi blinks as he sees Hikari walking slowly to her seat. He sighs and shakes his head. 'Hikari's acting kinda weird today. . . . Of course, she's always weird.' He thinks with a chuckle.  
  
Sakura slumps onto her chair and sighs.  
  
Taichi looks at her weirdly. "Hikari? Are you okay? You look kinda different today. . . I don't know how but you just do."  
  
Sakura just looks at him, looking dazed. "What?" She questions.  
  
Taichi blinks and sighs. "Forget it."  
  
'What's going on here? Can this actually be happening?' She thought in shock.  
  
Taichi gasps as he looks at his watch. "Hikari! We have to get going! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Sakura blinks. School? She jumps up and rushes towards her room. She locks the door and quickly changes her clothes, the same uniform that Sora and the rest of them used to wear.  
  
Taichi sweatdrops as he walks out to see Hikari ready. "You're kinda quick today, aren't you, Hikari?" He questions.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops, "Just didn't want to be late, Taichi."  
  
Taichi shrugs and nods. "Whatever you say." He mutters. He grabs his car keys and jacket. Sakura follows behind him.  
  
School. . . .  
  
Sakura sighs as she sits down. 'I may have avoided Taichi from knowing that I was not truly Hikari but I doubt I can do that with Takeru or Gatomon or even Daisuke.' She shudders at the thought.  
  
She hears a sigh beside her and she turns to see 16-year-old Takeru Takaishi sitting next to her. Her eyes went up in shock. 'It's Takeru! What am I going to do?' She thought in fear.  
  
Takeru sighs and smiles at Hikari. "Good morning, Hikari. Run into  
  
Daisuke yet?" He asks.  
  
Sakura giggles nervously, "Nope. Not yet." She turned red in embarrassment.  
  
Takeru looks at her concerned. "Are you okay? You look a little red." He asks.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops and just nods, afraid to say anything.  
  
Takeru shrugs and turns to see 16-year-old Daisuke Motimiya walking towards them. He groans. "Here he comes."  
  
Sakura blinks as she sees he coming too. She sighs. 'The next test, Hikari. Get past Daisuke.' Sakura thinks.  
  
Daisuke grins as he sees Hikari. "Good morning, Hikari. Of course it's a good morning now that you've seen me." He says, leaning against her desk.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops, 'Boy, I knew that Daisuke was conceited but THIS conceited?' She thinks. "Um. . . Good morning, Daisuke." She hesitantly replies.  
  
Daisuke hears Takeru clearing his throat. "If you want to go, you can leave me and Hikari, the beauty of the Earth, alone."  
  
Takeru sweatdrops, "That's. . . . not exactly what I want."  
  
Daisuke rolls his eyes, "Then what did you mean?"  
  
Takeru was about to reply but Sakura beat him to it.  
  
"Daisuke, he meant to say, leave." She says. Daisuke blinks and shrugs.  
  
"Whatever you say, goddess."  
  
Sakura groans and bangs her head on the desk. Takeru pats her on the back. "It's okay. I know it's annoying."  
  
Sakura mutters under her breath, "Guess this life's not what it looks."  
  
Takeru blinks as he hears her. "What does that mean?"  
  
Sakura sweatdrops, "Um. . . nothing. Don't worry about it." She says nervously.  
  
Afterschool. . .  
  
"Hurry, Hikari! We're going to be late!" She hears Takeru yell as he runs in front of her. She pants in exhaustion. What was with all this running?  
  
Sakura arrives in the room to see 17-year-old Miyako Inoue, 17-year-old Ken Ichijoji (How do you spell his name?), 14-year-old Iori Hida, her brother, Taichi and 19-year-old Koushiro Izumi.  
  
"Did we make you wait long?" Sakura asks. Takeru and Daisuke stand behind her. Everyone shakes there head. Koushiro looks at the computer to see that there was nothing wrong.  
  
"It looks like. . ." Koushiro was about to say but got interrupted by the beeping of Hikari's digi-terminal.  
  
Sakura sweatdrops as she realizes that she got an email. Daisuke groans. "When do you never get mail, Hikari?" He asks.  
  
Sakura shrugs as she opens the email.  
  
Hikari.  
  
Need help immediately.  
  
Bring everyone.  
  
Gatomon  
  
Sakura gasps, "You guys, Gatomon's in trouble!" Takeru looks at the email from behind Hikari's shoulder.  
  
"She's right. We should go now." Takeru says. Everyone nods and holds up their digivice/d-3s. They get downloaded into the computer.  
  
Sakura lands in the digital world to see Gatomon in front of her.  
  
"Hikari!" Gatomon exclaims and rushes to hug her. Sakura grins and holds out her hands to hug her. Half-way through, Gatomon stops suddenly and blinks.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not Hikari." Gatomon says. Sakura's eyes go wide with shock. 'Oh no!' Sakura thinks.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
So. . . . What do you think? Review with opinions or ideas. . *sweatdrops* I'm kinda stuck so if you can help. . . Much appreciated! I'll even dedicate the next chapter for that person. . . . *shrugs* If I get reviews, of course. . . . Well anyway. . . . Ja!!! :Þ 


	4. Double Troubles

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This is a mixture of the events happening between Sakura and Hikari. We'll see what's going on with Sakura and Hikari and their problems. Sorry this took SOOOOOOOOOOO long to come out. . . . . I got writer's block and I couldn't think of what to do. . . . So gomen! Also, I would like to say thanks to The Create Card! I got the idea of the Dark Ocean from his story. *grins* Domo Arigato!! Well. . . Read!!! *waves*  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Last time. . .  
  
"Hikari!" Gatomon exclaims and rushes to hug her. Sakura grins and holds out her hands to hug her. Half-way through, Gatomon stops suddenly and blinks.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not Hikari." Gatomon says. Sakura's eyes go wide with shock. 'Oh no!' Sakura thinks.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Double Problems  
  
Sakura. . .  
  
Gatomon blinks.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sakura stutters nervously, "I. . I. . ."  
  
Everyone turns to their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean, Gatomon? Hikari's right here." Takeru says plainly.  
  
Gatomon shakes her head and points at Hikari. "That's not Hikari." She says.  
  
Taichi blinks. "But how is that so. . ." He questions.  
  
Gatomon shakes her head again. "I don't know but that can't be Hikari. . . it doesn't feel like her."  
  
Taichi turns to Hikari. "Why don't you tell us?"  
  
Sakura starts to sweat and back up. "I. . . Um. . . This. . ." She says stuttering.  
  
Without noticing, a portal opens up behind.  
  
Her body turned slightly dark and Sakura enters the portal, still walking backwards.  
  
Takeru's eyes widen with fear. "NO!" He shouts out too late. She had already entered the portal.  
  
Taichi turns to Takeru. "WHAT. WAS. THAT." He says slowly.  
  
Takeru shakes with fear. "It's taken her back. . ."  
  
Taichi grabs Takeru. "Tell me!"  
  
Takeru breathes out. "It was the. . ."  
  
Hikari. . .  
  
Hikari hums as she skates to the park. Syaoran and Tomoyo had asked her to meet them there. She decided to leave early for once. She enters the park to see Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tomoyo was sitting on a bench while Syaoran was sitting in the tree.  
  
Syaoran jumps down and walks up to Sakura. "Konnichiwa Sakura."  
  
Hikari grins, "Konnichiwa Syaoran." She greets.  
  
Surprising her, Syaoran kisses her straight on the lips. Hikari backs up in surprise but instead goes along with it. She blushes deeply while doing so.  
  
Syaoran cuts it off quickly and pushes her away.  
  
Hikari blinks. "What's going on?"  
  
Syaoran growls at Sakura. "That's not her!" He blurts out angrily.  
  
Hikari blinks in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Syaoran glares. "Sakura would never kiss me back. She doesn't even like me!"  
  
Hikari looks at him in disbelief. "But. . . that can't be. . . I saw. . ." She says stuttering as she thinks about the episodes she watched about Cardcaptor Sakura. She backs away slowly.  
  
Syaoran growls, "Yue would know if this is truly Sakura."  
  
Hikari looks back at Syaoran. "Where's Eriol?" She asks. "He'll tell you who I truly am."  
  
Tomoyo speaks up. "Who's Eriol?"  
  
Hikari looks at her in surprise. "What? But. . He helped me change the cards. . ." She says slowly.  
  
Syaoran shakes his head. "NO! Yue did!"  
  
Hikari turns again. "What? But. . Yue was supposed to be the test." Syaoran glares, "This proves it. She's not truly Hikari."  
  
Hikari backs away more, "But if Yue wasn't the test, than who was?"  
  
Syaoran growls, "It was Ruby Moon. But it's not as if you would remember it. . . IMPOSTER!" He blurts out angrily.  
  
Hikari's eyes fill with tears as she realizes everything that was happening to her. She looks up sadly. "Gomen. . ." Was her last words. She backs into a portal that appears out of nowhere.  
  
Syaoran blinks in surprise as he watches Sakura disappear. "What?"  
  
A body flies beside him and he turns to see someone. He jumps back in surprise as he sees a blue haired boy with glasses appear.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" He asks quickly.  
  
Syaoran blinks, "She. . disappeared."  
  
The boy sighs, "I couldn't stop her."  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Syaoran asks.  
  
The boy smiles, "I am. . . Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Syaoran's eyes go wide with surprise, "You're the boy Sakura or that imposter was talking about!"  
  
Tomoyo nods, "Where did you come from? And how do you know Sakura?" She asks.  
  
Eriol smiles at her but doesn't reply. Instead he just greets them. "It's nice to meet you." He turns to Syaoran, "The famous Syaoran Li. It's great to finally come face to face with one of my descendants." Syaoran blinks in confusion. Eriol turns to Tomoyo, "Ahh. . A beautiful goddess. I have not been graced with your name."  
  
Tomoyo blushes at his words, "My name's Tomoyo Daijouji."  
  
"A beautiful name to go with such a beautiful girl." Eriol says taking one of her hands and kissing it.  
  
Tomoyo blushes.  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was fuming. (Not because Eriol was flirting with Tomoyo but that Eriol wasn't answering any of the questions) Syaoran glares at Eriol.  
  
"Hey! Do you know where Sakura went?" Syaoran asks.  
  
Eriol smiles and looks at Syaoran. "But of course."  
  
Syaoran stands. "Yes?? And she went where?"  
  
Eriol's smiles quickly changes to a frown. "That's the bad part."  
  
Syaoran looks at him, glaring.  
  
Eriol sighs, "Sakura went to the. . ."  
  
At the same time. .  
  
Takeru continues, "The Dark Ocean. . ." He looks at where the portal was and sighs.  
  
Eriol continues, slightly sighing, "The Dark Ocean." He exhales and looks at where the portal was. "And headed for big trouble. . ." He ends. Syaoran gapes at Eriol and Tomoyo just blushes.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Okay. . I wanted to verify something. When someone talks about the person, like Takeru's talking about Hikari, I would put Hikari. The same thing goes for body or actions, like Takeru would point at Hikari's body and I would type Hikari. But if Sakura (in Hikari) is talking, I would put Sakura. Does everyone get it? I hope so!! Well. . Thanks for reading! Ja! :Þ 


	5. Dark World

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This chapter is really an explanation of what's going on and why Sakura and Hikari are in the Dark Ocean.  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO THE REVIEWERS: (Even though I don't have a lot. . .)  
  
To I forgot my name ^^'''': *grins* Thanks! To answer your question, you'll just have to read this chapter. . .  
  
To cherrypinksakura: Thanks for the comment! I truly appreciate it! And I did email you. . . *scratches head* I think. . . .  
  
To QuteAngelofDestiny: Yup! Those two were the closest to the characters so I made them know whether or not it was the true them. . . *sweatdrops* Did that make sense?  
  
To Samara-chan: Okay. . . To answer your question, I had to switch around the characters. . . . . Just to help me get the plot along. So. . . . . I changed Eriol with Yue and Ruby Moon with Yue. Kay?  
  
To Cherry: Domo Arigato! I love comments like this!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Last time. . .  
  
Takeru continues, "The Dark Ocean. . ." He looks at where the portal was and sighs.  
  
Eriol continues, slightly sighing, "The Dark Ocean." He exhales and looks at where the portal was. "And headed for big trouble. . ." He ends. Syaoran gapes at Eriol and Tomoyo just blushes.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Double Problems  
  
In the Dark Ocean. . .  
  
Hikari groans as she sits up. "Where am I?" She asks out loud. She freezes as she takes in the surroundings in her mind. "No. . . ." She mutters in fear. "The Dark Ocean. . ."  
  
She dusts herself off to notice that she was still in Sakura. "Great. . ." She mumbles. She notices that she also had the Clow Key hanging around her neck. "Why didn't I notice this earlier?" She wonders but brushes it to the back of her head. She starts to walk around in fear. 'It's just as I remember it. . . .' She thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a person's scream coming from somewhere near her.  
  
Sakura wakes up with a groggy head. "Where am I?" She asks no one in particular. She looks around to find something unfamiliar. "Now. . . where did I see this before?" She mutters to herself.  
  
She stands up, dusting herself off. She looks around and gasps, "It can't be. . ." She starts to say. "The Dark Ocean. . ." She shudders in fear and starts to walk. "Where to go?" She thinks to herself.  
  
She sighs and continues walking. Out of nowhere, she sees Digimon heading for her. She recognized them as Coelamon. She starts to back away in fear.  
  
"You. . . You've come back. . . .We knew you would. . ." They start to say towards her.  
  
Sakura blinks in confusion until she remembers that she was still in Hikari's body.  
  
She continues backing away. "What do you want with me?" She asks in fear.  
  
The Coelamon continue to approach her. "The Master has been waiting. . . . He needs your power."  
  
Sakura gasps as she finds that she had been surrounded by them. She couldn't move anymore. "I. . . I. . . ."  
  
The Coelamon start grabbing on to her hand. "Come. . ." They say in a low voice.  
  
She gasps and closes her eyes. She screams in fear.  
  
"HEY! Leave her alone!" Sakura hears a voice yell out.  
  
She feels the Coelamon's grip loosen. She opens her eyes to see. . . . . . herself?!?!?!?  
  
Hikari looks at the girl below. "That's me. . . ???" She mutters in surprise. She jumps down and stands next to Sakura. The Coelamon start to descend into the water.  
  
"The Master must know. . . Both of them are finally here."  
  
Hikari shakes her head and sighs when she sees the Coelamon finally gone. "They want me back. . . ." Hikari mutters.  
  
Sakura looks at Hikari curiously, "You're the actual Hikari, right?"  
  
Hikari looks up and nods, "Yes. . . And you're Sakura?" She asks.  
  
Sakura nods, "What's going on?"  
  
Hikari shrugs, "I don't know but I do know that it's not good. . . ." She says staring out at the ocean. Sakura nods slowly with eyes filled with fear.  
  
In the Ocean. . .  
  
The Coelamon reach their master.  
  
Dragomon* turns. "Did you find her?" He asks.  
  
One Coelamon nods, "We found them both. What should we do, Master?"  
  
Dragomon smiles slightly, "That is enough. We will continue as planned. Now with them switched, either of their powers will not work. They will be defenseless."  
  
The Coelamon chant at the same time, "Genius plan, Master."  
  
Dragomon turns, "Now. . . we need the two others in order to resurrect him. Get the boy, Syaoran Li and Takeru Takaishi here and do it swiftly. We would not want any trouble."  
  
The Coelamon nod, "Yes Master."  
  
They start to leave and Dragomon turns again.  
  
"You will be resurrected again. . . ." He pauses slightly and continues, "Devimon. . . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . . .  
  
What does everyone think? That was kind of a good chapter and now we know the evil people. . . *giggles* Well. . . review and I'll be replying in the next chapter. . . So. . um. . . Ja! :Þ 


	6. Formation of Plan

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This chapter's happening in the CCS world. . . I hope everyone likes!  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO THE REVIEWERS: (Even though I don't have a lot. . .)  
  
To Samara-chan: Thanks! I will!  
  
To Sweet Anime Fan: Thanks! The explanation is said by Eriol in the chapter. . . It might explain it better than I do. . .  
  
To SwitSakura: Thanks for the comment! Whee!  
  
To Liv: *grins* Thanks!  
  
To Yuusa Nakanori: LOL! *grins* You don't have to die! The next chapter's well. . here!  
  
To Keiko Blossom: Thanks! I hope I can write more. . . *mumbles to self* NO writer's block. . .  
  
Switched: Sakura in Hikari, Hikari in Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Last time. . .  
  
Dragomon turns, "Now. . . we need the two others in order to resurrect him. Get the boy, Syaoran Li and Takeru Takaishi here and do it swiftly. We would not want any trouble."  
  
The Coelamon nod, "Yes Master."  
  
They start to leave and Dragomon turns again.  
  
"You will be resurrected again. . . ." He pauses slightly and continues, "Devimon. . . ."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Formation of Plan  
  
In the Real World. . .  
  
Syaoran paces. Tomoyo sighs, "Will you stop, Syaoran? I know you're worrying about Sakura but pacing won't do anything. . ."  
  
Syaoran nods and sits down. Tomoyo turns to Eriol, "What were you saying, again?"  
  
Eriol nods, "Well. . . you see. . . there are plenty of different worlds out there, including our own. Our own world exists in the different worlds but there is some sort of alteration. For example, in reality, Ruby Moon was the Judge here but in some other words, Yue is the Judge."  
  
Tomoyo nods in understanding, "So that Sakura was just a person from another world?"  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "There's no Sakura in any other world. Only in this world. That Sakura was the actual Sakura."  
  
Syaoran groans as he props his head with his hands, "So if that's true, then why didn't Sakura remember anything?"  
  
Eriol smiles, "That's easy. That wasn't Sakura. . ."  
  
Syaoran sighs, "But you just said. . ."  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "That was Sakura's body but. . . That wasn't Sakura's mind and soul."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
Eriol turns to her, "You see. . . A while ago, Sakura made a wish to become her favorite character."  
  
Syaoran sighs, "Hikari Kamiya."  
  
Tomoyo turns to him in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"Sakura's favorite character is Hikari Kamiya from Digimon." Syaoran says.  
  
Eriol nods, "That's correct. Now the thing is, Hikari Kamiya is real in another world."  
  
Syaoran sighs, "And she made a wish to be Sakura. . . right?"  
  
Eriol nods.  
  
Tomoyo blinks, "So. . . If Sakura is in Hikari's body and Hikari's in Sakura's body, how will they switch back?"  
  
Eriol sighs, "That's the bad part. . . If the two of them don't switch back by sunrise, tomorrow, then they'll stay in each other's body forever."  
  
Tomoyo gasps, "What? Can't you do anything?"  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "It wasn't any of my doing. It was caused by Dragomon. An evil digimon which resides in the Dark Ocean."  
  
Syaoran turns to him, "How do you know this anyway?"  
  
Eriol smiles, "I'm glad you asked. You see, I have the power to travel between worlds. I've seen some things that have absolutely scared me."  
  
Syaoran nods, "What are we going to do? Dragomon won't willingly switch back their bodies."  
  
Eriol sighs, "They have to do it on their own. . ."  
  
Tomoyo thinks out loud, "If they're switched, doesn't that mean that neither can use their powers or whatever?"  
  
Eriol nods slowly.  
  
Syaoran groans, "Now they have no way of protecting themselves either. . ."  
  
Eriol sighs, "I'm sorry to break this to you."  
  
Tomoyo turns to Eriol, "I just have a question."  
  
Eriol smiles, "What is it?"  
  
"How did Hikari know about you before we did?" She asks.  
  
Eriol grins, "That's easy. In Hikari's world, I had been the one to help Sakura change the cards, instead of Yue."  
  
Tomoyo nods, "Ohh. . ."  
  
Syaoran turns to him, "Then I have a question. . . Why did Sa. . . I mean, Hikari kiss me when she knows that Sakura feels nothing for me?"  
  
Eriol chuckles, "Another change. . . You see, in her world, you and Sakura have confessed each other's feelings."  
  
Syaoran's eyes go wide with shock. "What do you mean confess?"  
  
Eriol smirks, "It's exactly what I mean. You have told Sakura how you feel and she has answered back."  
  
Syaoran blushes deeply.  
  
Tomoyo grins and her starry eyes appear, "Kawaii! I hope I'll be able to record it!"  
  
Eriol laughs.  
  
"We have come for Syaoran Li." A voice calls out from behind them. All three of them turn around, trying to find the source of the voice. A Coelamon comes in front of them.  
  
Eriol blinks and pulls out a small rectangular shaped device, "You're a Coelamon, aren't you?" He asks.  
  
The Coelamon nods, "Yes. . . And my Master requires Syaoran Li's presence.  
  
Syaoran sighs and returns his sword to pendant form. "I'll go. . ." He says softly.  
  
Tomoyo turns to him, "Don't, Syaoran!"  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "It would be best if you didn't go."  
  
Syaoran smiles, "Don't worry about me. . ." He steps forward past them, towards the Coelamon. "I'll. . ." He was stopped by the sound of an attack.  
  
"Gargo Pellets!" Syaoran turns around to see a huge rabbit with two huge guns in his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
The Coelamon jumps back, trying to avoid the attack. "You double-crossed me!"  
  
Syaoran shakes his head, "NO, I didn't!"  
  
Eriol shouts, "Syaoran, come here! I can get us to save Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran groans, "Of course. . ." He steps towards Eriol only to fall flat on his face. He turns his head to see the Coelamon holding on to his foot. "Hey! Let go of me!"  
  
The Coelamon shakes his head, "No! The Master wants you and I was meant to retrieve you!"  
  
Syaoran shakes his foot. "GET OFF!" The Coelamon flies off and hits a tree.  
  
Syaoran quickly runs towards Eriol, Tomoyo and the big bunny. He blinks as he stares at the bunny, "Is that a digimon?" He asks.  
  
Eriol nods, "Yes. . . And he's mine."  
  
The digimon speaks, "Eriol. . . The Coelamon's getting up."  
  
Eriol turns to the digimon, "Go get him, Gargomon!"  
  
Gargomon nods, "Gargo pellets!" He yells trying to shoot the Coelamon with his guns.  
  
Syaoran blinks, "You have a digimon?" He asks Eriol.  
  
Eriol nods, "When I went to the digital world for the first time, I received a digivice."  
  
Syaoran sighs, "And I thought my life was weird now. . ."  
  
The Coelamon stares at Syaoran, "If I can't get you in this form, then I'll have to get you in another form." Syaoran watches as the Coelamon starts to glow.  
  
Syaoran whispers to Eriol, "What's going on?"  
  
Eriol groans, "He's digivolving. . ."  
  
"Coelamon digivolve to Scorpiomon!"  
  
Syaoran gasps as he sees the small digimon digivolve to a larger one. "What?"  
  
Scorpiomon stands before Gargomon. Gargomon moves back in shock. "Eriol. . . I can't beat him as Gargomon. . . He's at Ultimate level. . ."  
  
Eriol nods in understanding, "Can you go the next level?"  
  
Gargomon nods, "I'll try!"  
  
Eriol holds up his digivice, "Digivolve!" Syaoran and Tomoyo stand behind him in shock. They had never thought such things were real.  
  
Gargomon starts glowing, "Gargomon digivolve to. . . . Rapidmon!!!"  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo watch as the big rabbit turns into another rabbit, only it had armor all over its body.  
  
"GO Rapidmon!" Eriol yells, jumping up and down. (*scratches head* I could never imagine Eriol acting like thing. . . *sweatdrops and shrugs* Oh well!)  
  
Syaoran raises his eyebrow towards Eriol. Eriol blinks and blushes. He pats himself down and keeps his hands crossed.  
  
"Um. . . go Rapidmon. . ." Eriol says in a calm voice. Syaoran stifles a laugh but watches Rapidmon and Scorpiomon fight.  
  
"Poison Pierce!" Scorpiomon yells, aiming his tail towards Rapidmon.  
  
Rapidmon jumps out of the way and shouts his attack, "Rapid Fire!" His attack hits straight on. Scorpiomon gets blown across the park.  
  
Scorpiomon growls. "I'll be back for Syaoran. . ." He jumps into a portal that he made.  
  
Eriol sighs, "Rapidmon. . . Are you okay?"  
  
Rapidmon nods and starts glowing. Now he was replaced by a small rabbit with big ears.  
  
He jumps up on Eriol and sits on his head. "Yup! Yup!"  
  
Eriol chuckles and turns to Tomoyo and Syaoran, "This is Terriermon. He's my digimon."  
  
Tomoyo smiles and waves, "I'm Tomoyo!"  
  
Terriermon grins and waves with its ear, "Hello!!"  
  
Syaoran rolls his eyes, "Syaoran. . ."  
  
Terriermon cocks his head to the side, "Mo-mantai!" (I know that's from Digimon Tamers but I absolutely LOVE that!!!)  
  
Syaoran blinks, "What?"  
  
Eriol laughs, "It means Be Calm. . ." (Okay I know I'm probably wrong! Please correct me. . . . Actually I'm not probably wrong. I'm DEFINITELY wrong! *sweatdrops*)  
  
Syaoran sighs, "I can't. . . . Sakura's in trouble." He turns to Eriol, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?!?!"  
  
Eriol moves back in shock, "Oh right. . ." He pulls out his staff and chants something under his breath. He moves his staff in a circular motion, pointing at the ground. A portal appears. "Happy?" He asks Syaoran but it was too late. Syaoran had already jumped in. Eriol sighs and was about to jump in himself when he notices Tomoyo start to jump in.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You can't go!"  
  
Tomoyo turns to Eriol, "I am going. . . And YOU can't stop me!" She exclaims angrily and jumps in.  
  
Eriol groans, "Two hard-headed people. . . . How much trouble am I in?" He asks himself, not expecting an answer.  
  
"A lot!" Terriermon says.  
  
Eriol sighs and shakes his head. He mutter softly to himself as he jumps in, "It was a rhetorical question. . ."  
  
To Be Continued. . . .  
  
Heh! What does everyone think? Eriol has a Digimon!! *giggles* Wheee!!! Now that gang's in the Dark Ocean or headed for it anyway. . . Or maybe not. . . What's going on in the Digital World with the Digidestined? *grins evilly* That's for me to know and for everyone else to find out in the next chapter. . . JA!!! :Þ 


	7. Into the Dark Ocean

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This chapter's happening in the Digital World. . . *giggles*  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO THE REVIEWERS: (Even though I don't have a lot. . .)  
  
To Sakura-luv-Syaoran: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for the definitions too!  
  
To Liv: *giggles* Thankee!  
  
To Samara-chan: Heh! Don't worry! Shout out loud! *sweatdrops* Don't mind me. .. I was hyper when I wrote this. .  
  
To Princess Leia: *giggles* Yamato will be in this but. . . He won't play such a major role. .. *pouts* Too bad. . .  
  
To pinkuser: *grins* I didn't ever think that my story would be THIS good. . . *shrugs* That's a shock to me!  
  
To AkiraCardCaptor: *smiles* Thanks! Glad you like!  
  
To Sweet Anime Fan: *giggles* It's kinda confusing. . . I agree. . . Heh!  
  
To Yuusa Nakanori: Hehehe. . .That's kay. . I don't mind!  
  
Switched: Sakura in Hikari, Hikari in Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Last time. . .  
  
Eriol moves back in shock, "Oh right. . ." He pulls out his staff and chants something under his breath. He moves his staff in a circular motion, pointing at the ground. A portal appears. "Happy?" He asks Syaoran but it was too late. Syaoran had already jumped in. Eriol sighs and was about to jump in himself when he notices Tomoyo start to jump in.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You can't go!"  
  
Tomoyo turns to Eriol, "I am going. . . And YOU can't stop me!" She exclaims angrily and jumps in.  
  
Eriol groans, "Two hard-headed people. . . . How much trouble am I in?" He asks himself, not expecting an answer.  
  
"A lot!" Terriermon says.  
  
Eriol sighs and shakes his head. He mutter softly to himself as he jumps in, "It was a rhetorical question. . ."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Formation of Plan Part II  
  
In the Digital World. . .  
  
The Old Digidestined and the New Digidestined meet up at Primary Village. The Old Digidestined were busy talking together while the New Digidestined played around with the baby digimon.  
  
Taichi calls out to Takeru, "Tell us again about this Dark Ocean!"  
  
Takeru sighs and walks over to Taichi. "It's really hard to explain. . . I've told you that already. . ."  
  
Taichi growls and grabs him, "My sister's in there and in big trouble! You had better find the words to describe this Dark Ocean!" He exclaims angrily.  
  
"Taichi. . . Let go of my brother. . ." Yamato Ishida says quietly from behind Taichi.  
  
Taichi lets go of Takeru and turns to Yamato, "This is impossible! Without a way to go into the Dark Ocean, we can't rescue her!"  
  
Yamato sighs, "Will you calm down? You were just about to kill Takeru and he's the only one who knows about the Dark Ocean. . ."  
  
"He isn't. . ." A soft voice speaks up.  
  
All heads face in that direction. Taichi asks, "You've been there too?"  
  
Ken raises his head, "I've been there. . . It's when I first received my digivice. . ."  
  
Taichi blinks and rushes towards him, faster than you could say `Digimon'. "HOW CAN WE GET THERE?!" Taichi asks angrily.  
  
Yamato groans, "Taichi!"  
  
Ken speaks up, "There is only one way. . ." He holds up his black digivice.  
  
Taichi stares at the object then turns to Ken, back to the digivice, then at Ken again. "No. . . We wouldn't do it if you will have to activate something in your digivice."  
  
Ken looks at him and shakes his head, "I may have to have some darkness take over slightly but I can handle it. . . I've done it before. . ." He says remembering his last battle. (Okay I know that probably isn't true but. . .Don't mind me. .) Taichi shakes his head, "I wouldn't let anyone do something like that especially if he's a digidestined."  
  
Ken nods but looks down, "But I'm the only way you can get there. . ." He says softly.  
  
Takeru sighs, "I got there a different way. . ."  
  
Taichi groans, "We're still back to square one. . ."  
  
Yamato sighs, "What we need now is a miracle."  
  
Amazingly enough, in the center of their group, three mysterious people fall.  
  
"Eriol! Where are we?" An amber-haired boy asks.  
  
The purple-haired female groans, "Why do those people look familiar?"  
  
The boy called Eriol looks up and blinks, "No. . . This isn't possible. . ."  
  
The Terriermon who was on top of Eriol speaks, "I think we're in the Digital World!" He exclaims happily.  
  
The amber-haired boy yells, "Digital World! What happened? WE were supposed to go to the Dark Ocean!"  
  
Taichi's ears perk up, "Did you say Dark Ocean?"  
  
The boy turns to Taichi, "Yes I did. . . Wait a minute. . . aren't you Taichi Kamiya, sister of Hikari Kamiya?"  
  
Taichi nods, "You look familiar too. . . Where have I seen you before?"  
  
The boy holds out his hand, "I'm known as Syaoran Li. . ."  
  
Taichi's eyes go up with shock, "From Cardcaptor Sakura?"  
  
Yamato speaks up, "Taichi, That's an anime show. . . He couldn't be from it. . ."  
  
Syaoran only nods, "He's right. . . I am part of the Cardcaptor Sakura world. . ."  
  
Taichi blinks, "This can't be possible. . ." He looks at the purple-haired female, "That must mean that you're Tomoyo Daijouji. . ." He turned to Eriol, "You're Eriol Hiiragizawa. . ." And stared at Terriermon, "And you have a Digimon. . ."  
  
Eriol nods, "I know it's confusing but I can explain. . ."  
  
Taichi nods, "Yeah. . . Explain why I'm going crazy. . ." He sighs, "I'm seeing anime characters. . . . I don't know what's going on. . ." He says.  
  
"I know it's weird now but. . . There's more to the story. . ." Syaoran says.  
  
A few minutes later. . .  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Was Taichi's loud reply.  
  
Syaoran closes his ears. "Calm down! I know it's hard to take in but. . . . it's true!"  
  
Taichi growls at him angrily, "What do you mean true? How can my sister's soul be in Sakura's body?"  
  
"I asked the same question, believe me. . . But it's true. . ."  
  
Taichi stands in shock. "And I thought that my life was weird enough!"  
  
Syaoran nods, "The problem with this is that they have to switch by sunrise tomorrow or they will stay in each other's bodies."  
  
Taichi nods in determination, "We'll have to go save them then!" He stands and turns to Eriol. "Can you bring us there?" He asks.  
  
Eriol nods. "I think I can. . ."  
  
Syaoran snorts, "That's what you said last time. . . And where did we land? In the Digital World. . ."  
  
Eriol glares at him and chants something beneath his breath while making a circle with his staff. The circle started to form something and Takeru and Ken's eyes go wide.  
  
"That's the Dark Ocean. . ." Takeru confirms. Taichi nods.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" He asks everyone. Everyone nods. "Let's go!" He commands. All jump in, Tomoyo being the last.  
  
In the Dark Ocean. . .  
  
Dragomon growls at the Coelamon. "What did I send you to do?" The Coelamon cower, "We're sorry, master!"  
  
"Such a simple job. . . And all of you fail!" He looks out. "But. . . You can redeem yourself. . ."  
  
The Coelamon nod, "What is it that you wish, Master?"  
  
"Both victims are here now. If you are able to get them to us, then we will be able to get the two females."  
  
The Coelamon nods, "We will get them, Master."  
  
Dragomon growls, "You had better!"  
  
All of the Coelamon run out. Dragomon growls, "I need all 4 of them to resurrect him. Devimon will be back!" He storms out of the room.  
  
With the Digidestined and CCS Gang. . .  
  
Taichi opens his eyes, "Augh. . ." He mumbles.  
  
Takeru stands with Ken by his side. "We're here. . . The Dark Ocean. . ."  
  
Taichi stands as does everyone else, "And with a welcoming committee too, I see. . ." Taichi stares at the group of Digimon coming towards them. First were Coelamon, behind them were Scorpiomon and holding the back were Seadramons. On the beach also held digimon, approaching them at all sides, they were Otamamon. Taichi hears small screams.  
  
He turns to see two females hiding in the middle of the Otamamon. His eye's go wide as he recognizes it as his sister and the CCS Heroine, Sakura. "Syaoran! It's them!" He shouts. All faces look in his direction. Syaoran gasps.  
  
"We have to go save them!" He blurts out.  
  
Yamato speaks up, "It'd be best if we split up! Half of us will stay here and the other half has to go save Sakura and Hikari!"  
  
Taichi nods, "Okay. . . Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Daisuke, Ken, Tomoyo and Eriol! You guys will stay here! The rest of us will go save the Hikari and Sakura!"  
  
Everyone nods. "Let's go!" Taichi yells. Behind him, follows Syaoran, Gatomon, Jyou, Iori, Miyako, Takeru, and Mimi.  
  
Mimi yells out, "Just like old times, I see Taichi!"  
  
Taichi grins at her comment, "Of course! And now we have some rescuing to do!" Taichi turns to Agumon beside him, "Can you digivolve?" He asks.  
  
Agumon grins, "Like riding a bicycle!" (Heheheh! Does anyone know where I got that image from?)  
  
Taichi smiles, "Let's show them a digivolution!" He holds out his digivice.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to. . . . Greymon!" Taichi smiles.  
  
"Nova Blast!" He attacks. The attack hits the Otamamon on the beach.  
  
With Hikari and Sakura. . .  
  
Hikari screams, "What are we going to do?!?!"  
  
Sakura shakes her head as she tries to back up, "I have no clue!"  
  
Out of nowhere, they see an attack hit the Otamamon.  
  
Hikari turns to see her brother. "Taichi!" She yells out.  
  
Sakura turns too, only she sees Syaoran. "Shaoran!" She yells.  
  
With Dragomon. . .  
  
Dragomon scowls as he watches the scene before him. "Such useless digimon! Can't do a simple job!" He turns and walks towards the door, "If I want something done, I'll do it myself!" He yells.  
  
With Hikari and Sakura. . . .  
  
The rescue team reach them.  
  
Syaoran was hugging Hikari, "You're okay!" He yells out. Sakura blinks in shock. "You know?"  
  
Syaoran nods, "Yes. . ."  
  
Taichi hugs Sakura, "I'm glad you're okay. . ." He says softly. Hikari blinks in shock. "You figured it out?" She asks.  
  
Taichi nods, "I found out from someone. . ."  
  
A deep voice interrupted their conversation. "I'm here to claim the four Chosen."  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
*sighs* GOMEN! I know it took me a while to put this chapter out but. . . It took me a long time to figure out what would happen. .. I hope everyone likes! R/R Onegai! Ja!!! :Þ 


	8. Explanation and Switch

Switching Lives  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! This chapter's happening in the Digital World. . . *giggles*  
  
SHOUTOUTS TO THE REVIEWERS:  
  
Switched: Sakura in Hikari, Hikari in Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear?  
  
Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  
  
Last time. . .  
  
With Hikari and Sakura. . . .  
  
The rescue team reach them.  
  
Syaoran was hugging Hikari, "You're okay!" He yells out. Sakura blinks in shock. "You know?"  
  
Syaoran nods, "Yes. . ."  
  
Taichi hugs Sakura, "I'm glad you're okay. . ." He says softly. Hikari blinks in shock. "You figured it out?" She asks.  
  
Taichi nods, "I found out from someone. . ."  
  
A deep voice interrupted their conversation. "I'm here to claim the four Chosen."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Attack from Dragomon  
  
Taichi growls. "Get away from my sister. . ."  
  
Dragomon laughs as he steps into the little light. "And you're going to stop me?" He laughs even more, "You may be the leader of the digidestined, Taichi Kamiya but your sister has more power than you could EVER have. . ."  
  
Taichi glares. "I have enough power to beat you!" He turns to Greymon. "Can you digivolve more?" He asks.  
  
Greymon nods, "I'll try, Taichi!"  
  
Taichi nods and holds out his digivice. "Digivolve!" A bright light hits Greymon and instead of digivolving, he de-digivolves. "Agumon?" he asks. But it didn't stop there.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to. . . Wargreymon!" Taichi stands in surprise. "Wargreymon?"  
  
Wargreymon nods, "Let's beat him, Taichi!"  
  
Taichi smiles, "Go get him!"  
  
Dragomon chuckles at the sight. "Ha! A mega. . . I see you have more power than I thought. . ."  
  
Taichi smirks, "Never underestimate your opponent. . ." He turns to protect Sakura only to see Takeru holding her in his arms tightly. Taichi smiles and turns back to the battle.  
  
"Let's go Wargreymon!!"  
  
"Ahh. . . Are you sure you want to attack BEFORE you hear about the story of the Chosen?" Dragomon asks swiftly.  
  
Taichi glares as he turns to Wargreymon, telling him to stay where he was.  
  
"That's what I thought, Courage. . ." Dragomon continues, "The four Chosen. . . The Hope, The Light, The Heart, and The Truth. . . The four most strongest beings in the world. . . Unfortunately, they were split up. . Two in one world, two in another world. . . Never to work together. . . The two females, The Light and The Heart, had specific powers that could only work when they were together. .. As with the males. . . But it is when all four are together when their real power comes. . . And if necessary. .. They had the power to resurrect someone. . ."  
  
Taichi growls, "Why do you need them?!"  
  
"Have you not listened? They have the power to resurrect someone. . . Anyone. . ."  
  
Takeru gasps suddenly as he steps up, releasing himself from Hikaru's arms. "NO! You won't resurrect him!"  
  
Taichi turns to Takeru, "What are you talking about, Takeru?"  
  
"Look around, Taichi! Doesn't this place look familiar?"  
  
Taichi gasps as he realizes where they were. "No. . ." He glares at Dragomon. "You won't resurrect him! You won't resurrect Devimon!"  
  
Dragomon chuckles. "I see that you figured it out for yourselves. . .."  
  
At the same time, Taichi realizes that everyone had disappeared. "What have you done to the others?!" He yells angrily.  
  
"Oh. . Your friends? Well. . Let's just say that. . We're no where near them. . ."  
  
"If all you wanted were the Chosen, Why'd you bring me!?!?!" Taichi asks.  
  
"That's another story for another time. . Courage. . ."  
  
Taichi growls and turns to Wargreymon. "Attack him!"  
  
Takeru and Syaoran step up angrily. "Go Wargreymon!!" They yell out.  
  
Dragomon turns to The Hope and The Truth, "Ah! You shouldn't have left the arms of the females. ." He narrows his eyes as if performing an attack. Suddenly, around the two males were dark bubbles.  
  
"Hey! Let me out!!" Syaoran yells out.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!" Takeru exclaims angrily.  
  
Dragomon chuckles. "I don't think so. . ." As soon as the bubbles appeared, they disappear . . . with the males in them.  
  
Sakura and Hikari gasp. "NO!!!!!!"  
  
"NOVA BLAST!!" Wargreymon attacks.  
  
Dragomon dodges the huge attack. "Ha!" He exclaims with a laugh. With one small nudge of his head, a huge attack comes flying at Wargreymon. Wargreymon falls to the ground weakly and starts to glow. He reverts back to Agumon. Taichi runs towards Agumon weakly. "Agumon. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi. . . I failed you. . ." Agumon says.  
  
Taichi shakes his head, "Of course you didn't. . ."  
  
Dragomon laughs. "How sentimental. . . Too bad it won't last!" He starts to charge up for an attack when Sakura and Hikari stand in front of Taichi, both glowing a shade of pink.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" They yell as their bodies start to float in the air. 'I wish. . I was back in my body. . .' They think simultaneously. At that moment, at that EXACT second, their hearts and souls switch back. Now both in their regular body, they open their eyes. "WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!!"  
  
Dragomon's eyes went wide. "What?!?! How'd this happen?!?!!?"  
  
Sakura and Hikari stare at Dragomon, their hands wrapped together. "LIGHT. . . . HEART. . . BEAM!!!!" They yell at the same time. From their hands a beam with small hearts erupts and hits towards Dragomon, getting larger every second.  
  
Dragomon disappears from his spot in which he says last, "I'll be back to get you!"  
  
Sakura and Hikari float down, both stop glowing as they reach the ground.  
  
Taichi gasps, "Was. . . Was this what Dragomon meant?"  
  
Hikari smiles as she hugs her brother. "Taichi! I'm back!!" She exclaims happily.  
  
Taichi grins as he hugs her back. "I'm glad. . . I was thinking that I would have lost you. . ."  
  
Sakura falls to the ground weakly. "Syaoran. . . He took him. . ." Tears start to form in her eyes.  
  
Hikari turns to Sakura and hugs her. "We'll get him back. . . We'll get Takeru back too. . ."  
  
Sakura nods. She turns to Taichi, "Are you okay?" She asks softly.  
  
Taichi nods, "Yeah. . . Thanks for saving me. . ."  
  
Sakura smiles as she turns towards the ocean. 'We'll get them back. . . If it's the last thing I do. . .'  
  
To Be Continue. . .  
  
I know!! So short!! And it took me SOOOOOOO long to get this out!!!! GOMEN NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know. . . I'm such a bad person. .. *slumps* I've just had writer's block for the past month. .. I hope everyone likes the chapter. .. And I accomplished what I wanted. .. . I got Dragomon to tell the story. . Hikari and Sakura to switch back. .. Well. . Hope it won't take me TOOOOO long to come out with the next chapter. . . JA!!!!!!!! :Þ 


	9. Help is on the way!

Switching Lives

By: Kamika Farinas

Hey, minna! I came up with another story that had been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just typed it up and now I submitted it. Yay! *giggles* Anyway. . . . It's a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon. Hope you like! 

SHOUTOUTS TO THE REVIEWERS: (I forgot to do this in the last chapter so these are the reviewers for both 7 and 8 chapters) 

Yuusa Nakanori: (Chapter 7) Heheheheh! I'm glad that you are enthusiastic about this story!! I've been having writer's block for a long time and I 'm glad some people still like it!! 

(Chapter 8) Hehehe! I know. . . I can't believe it took me a WHOLE month to get out of writer's block!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!

Samara-chan: (Chapter 7) LOL!! HYPER IS FUN ISN'T IT?!??!?!? *grins happily* Glad you likes! 

(Chapter 8) Heheheheh. . Gomen nasai!! I know it took me SUCH a long time to get this out!!! Glad you liked this one though!!

Diana@Lineelu2001: (Chapter 7) Hehehe! Thanks so much!

Liv: (Chapter 7) Thanks for the comments! *grins* Maybe. . . Great suggestion!

Thorn: (Chapter 7) Thanks!!! Glad you like!

Chris Kinomoto: (Chapter 7) Thankee!!!

Wiza_Dan_U: (Chapter 7) *cowers* I know!! I haven't updated in like. . . Forever!! Gomen nasai!! And thanks though!! I luv the comments!

Kitcat: (Chapter 8) Hehehehe! Arigato gozaimasu!! 

Switched: They're back in their own bodies!!!

Disclaimer: As usual, as ever poor struggling fanfic writer has to put in, I do not own anyone in this story! Doesn't that make it all clear? 

Now shoo! Read the story. . . Not what I have up here. . . *sighs and walks away*  

Last time. . . 

        Hikari smiles as she hugs her brother. "Taichi! I'm back!!" She exclaims happily.

        Taichi grins as he hugs her back. "I'm glad. . . I was thinking that I would have lost you. . ."

        Sakura falls to the ground weakly. "Syaoran. . . He took him. . ." Tears start to form in her eyes. 

        Hikari turns to Sakura and hugs her. "We'll get him back. . . We'll get Takeru back too. . ." 

        Sakura nods. She turns to Taichi, "Are you okay?" She asks softly.

        Taichi nods, "Yeah. . . Thanks for saving me. . ." 

        Sakura smiles as she turns towards the ocean. _'We'll get them back. . . If it's the last thing I do. . .' _

Chapter 9

Help is on the way!

        Sakura sighs as she sits on the sand. _'What am I going to do? Syaoran's in trouble and all I'm doing is sitting down and waiting for them to come up with a plan. . .' She fiddles with her Clow Key before realizing that she could use the Clow cards. Attached to her belt was the container where she held the Clow Cards. She gasps in surprise as she stands. _

        "Hikari! Taichi! You'll never guess what I found!" 

        The two people look at her, blinking. 

        She starts to jump up and down in excitement. "I have the Clow Cards!! We can save them easier now!!" 

        Hikari smiles and Taichi cheers. "Let's go then!" 

        A groan is heard in the distance. . . More like two groans. 

        Hikari turns to find who it was from. She stands up cautiously as she walks towards the noises. 

        "Are you okay?" 

        "Yeah. . . I wonder where everyone is. . ." 

        "Let's go and look around. . ."

        Hikari stops suddenly. _'Those voices sound familiar. . .' She thinks. Two figures come running towards her. _

        "We found Hikari!!!!!!" They shout. 

        Hikari smiles in comfort. "GATOMON! PATAMON!!" She yells out as she rushes towards them, giving them a huge hug. She lifts them up happily. "I'm glad to see you two!!" 

        Sakura smiles and faces the ocean again. _'I'm going to rescue you Syaoran. . .' She thinks as she closes her eyes and calls on her wand. "Key which holds the power of stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" She yells as she feels the familiar feeling of her wand in her hand. She smiles as she holds out her wand. "LET'S GO!" She exclaims happily as she grips her wand tightly in both hands. _

        Taichi nods with Agumon next to him. "Let's go. . ."

        Sakura pulls out a card as she looks out into the ocean. "Watery Card! Grant us passage into the ocean!" She yells as she hits the card with the tip of her wand. A watery bubble appears and surrounds the six. 

        "Hey Agumon. . . Careful, you wouldn't want to pop the bubble!" Taichi teases. 

        Agumon blinks in confusion. "What does that mean Taichi?" 

        Everyone sweatdrops. Taichi shakes his head, "Never mind. . ." 

        Sakura smiles as the bubble plunges into the ocean, heading towards the hideout of Devimon. 

~*~

        A groan escapes the lips of Takeru Takaishi. He holds his head as his eyes flutter open. "Wh-Where am I?" He mumbles to himself. 

        Someone responses, "You have as much a clue as I do. . ." 

        Takeru rubs his eyes which helps him regain his vision even quicker. He is met with the face of Syaoran Li. 

        "It took you long enough to wake up." He says sitting in front of him, turning around to stare at the bars of their cell. 

        "A-Are we in a. . . Prison cell?" Takeru asks. 

        "I think so. . . . And I haven't seen one single SOUL come past. . . I don't think we're that popular." Syaoran states as he stands up, dusting himself off. 

        Takeru stands as he heads for the bars. "So. . ." He starts to say, reaching out to touch the bars. 

        Syaoran's eyes go wide. "NO! DON'T!" He yells in warning. 

        Too late, Takeru touches the bars and he feels himself fly back, smacking against the wall from the electrical pulse. He groans in pain. 

        Syaoran sweatdrops, "I warned you. . ."

        "Maybe a little EARLIER would have helped. . ." He coughs out a smoke puff. Syaoran shakes his head.

        "Hey brats!" A loud voice cuts in. Syaoran and Takeru stare. . . at the flying head? 

        Takeru immediately recognizes the digimon. "You." He says coldly as he glares, standing up. 

        "Hahaha. . . I see the little brat has grown up. Still cry much?" The digimon taunts. 

        Syaoran blinks, "I KNOW that digimon isn't talking about me. . . Who is it Takeru?" 

        Takeru grits his teeth as he spats out the name, "DemiDevimon. . ." 

        DemiDevimon smiles, "Nice to meet you too. . . Although I remember Takeru as a little baby. . . But there can't be that much difference. . ." 

        Takeru growls. "You're lucky that these bars are here. . . Actually you're lucky the ELECTRICAL field is here, or you would have already been on the ground moaning in pain."

        Syaoran whistles, "Yikes. . . Takeru's angry. . ." 

        DemiDevimon scoffs, "Well that won't help him much. Being angry just helps us even more." He says grinning. 

        Syaoran takes the words into mind, "Okay Takeru. . . Maybe you should calm down. . ." 

        DemiDevimon chuckles, "Yeah. . . Listen to the Chinese brat." 

        Syaoran scowls, "I'M NOT A BRAT!" He yells angrily, remembering a certain someone. 

        DemiDevimon chuckles again, "Awww. . . Did I hit a vein?" 

        Takeru blinks, taken aback by Syaoran's sudden temper change. 

        Syaoran takes out a certain pendant which he just noticed was hanging around his neck. _'This would have come in handy a LITTLE earlier. . . Wonder why I only noticed it NOW!'_ He yells at himself mentally but focuses on the situation. He calls on the power of the paper. "God of Lightning. Come forth!" He yells as the lightning counteracts the electrical field force, rendering it useless. Syaoran grins as he slashes the bars straight through the middle, cutting it as though it was cheese.

        DemiDevimon blinks in surprise, not knowing of Syaoran's powers.

        Takeru chuckles, "That was interesting. . ." He comments, seeing Syaoran's powers for the first time. 

        Syaoran walks up to DemiDevimon, glaring. He grabs him by the wings and holds his sword up to his somewhat of a chin. "Now. . . You're going to lead us to the head of this operation. Or else. . ." Syaoran says with a tint of anger in his voice. 

        DemiDevimon's eyes go wide, "O-Okay. . . I'll-I'll show you where to go. . ." He stutters. 

        Takeru walks out of the cell, brushing the dust off. "Things are looking up for us." He says, a second too soon as another digimon appears. 

        "Prisoners. Escape." Takeru's eyes go up as he identifies the next digimon. 

        "Guardromon?" He questions.

        "Takeru! Come on! Hurry!" Syaoran yells from the front, a distance away. 

        Takeru didn't need to hear it more than once as he scrambles away from the digimon. 

~*~

        Hikari grits her teeth as the bubble continues floating down and forward. "How will we know when we have arrived?" she asks. 

        An attack whizzes by the bubble, thankfully missing it by a few inches. Sakura looks forward to see a couple of digimon lined up for attack. 

        "When digimon start attacking you. . ." Taichi replies with a low voice. 

To Be Continued. . . 

Uh-oh!! Both pairs are in trouble! How will they get out of this?? Argh!!! 

Next Part. . .

Syaoran and Takeru aren't only gonna meet up with Guardromon. . . But another digimon. . . A more powerful one. . . Sakura, Hikari and Taichi make their way into the hideout. . . troubles and all, how will they be able to make it through when they know they have to save the digimon for later? It's the Clow Cards to the rescue! See you next time!! 


	10. Enemy Resurrected

Switching Lives

By: Kamika Farinas

Yes!! That's right. . . I wanted to catch up on this story and EVENTUALLY end it!!! I think it's safe to say that with this chapter. . .There's only 1 or 2 chapters left till the ending!!! Aren't you proud of me? I'm actually going to END a story!!! Hehehe. . Now go on. . And read! Don't forget to review!! That's ALWAYS a necessity!

Switched: BACK IN THEIR OWN BODIES!!! FINALLY!!!

Disclaimer: Oh that's it. . .  I'm too lazy!!! EVERYONE knows I don't own the two anime OTHERWISE. . . I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? 

Last thing that happened. . .

        Hikari grits her teeth as the bubble continues floating down and forward. "How will we know when we have arrived?" she asks. 

        An attack whizzes by the bubble, thankfully missing it by a few inches. Sakura looks forward to see a couple of digimon lined up for attack. 

        "When digimon start attacking you. . ." Taichi replies with a low voice. 

Chapter 10 

Enemy Resurrected

        Hikari groans, "We can't send the digimon after them! If we do. . . It'll break the bubble!" She yells in fear. 

        Sakura smiles, "Don't worry about it!" She pulls out her first card, "Shield Card! Surround us!" She yells as she calls out the Shield and recalling Watery. 

        "How will you attack?" Taichi questions curiously. 

        Sakura pulls out another card. "I pulled out the Shield for a reason. . ." She shows them her next card. 

        Hikari gasps. "Are you sure that's wise?"

        "It's our best choice. . ." Sakura says cautiously. "Thunder card!" She winces as she watches the thunder flow through the water, causing any water digimon become electrified. They fall deeper into the ocean, obviously having a lot taken out of them by the attack. 

        Sakura sighs. "I wish I didn't have to do that. . ." She calls out the Watery again and they continue deeper into the ocean, now knowing that they were at least closer than before. _'We're coming. . . We'll save you!' _She thinks. 

        Silence flows through as they finally spot their destination, an underwater laboratory. She blinks as they spot an entrance, seemingly harmless.    

        "This is it. . ." She whispers to herself, knowing that there wasn't going to be any return after this. The bubble enters, the doors closing behind them. Sakura bites her lip cautiously, watching the water draining around them, leaving the area empty except for air. She calls back the Watery knowing it wasn't necessary. 

        "It feels. . . like they were expecting us. . ." Hikari whispers. 

        Taichi nods, "I think. . .That they are." 

        The six walk through the door, which automatically opens with any presence. 

        Suddenly, they were met with the faces of Guardromon, Tankmon, Boltmon, and several Gigadramon.

        Hikari's eyes focus as she turns to Gatomon. "Ready?" Gatomon nods in agreement. "Let's do it!" 

        "Digivolve!" Hikari yells as she holds up her digivice, about to say her words. "Digi-a. . ."  

        Suddenly a bright light surrounds the whole room, appearing from Hikari's digivice. To both their surprise, Gatomon digivolves to ultimate stage. "Gatomon digivolve to. . . Angewomon!"

        Hikari and Angewomon look at each other in surprise. 

        "Y-You digivolved to ultimate!" Hikari exclaims. She smiles and turns to the digimon around them. "They won't stand a chance! Go Ange-" 

        "No wait! Save her energy. . ." Sakura says, cutting her off.

        Hikari turns to Sakura in confusion. "Demo. . ." 

        Sakura winks at her, pulling out the Erase Card. "I'll handle this one!" She grins. "Erase Card! Erase the enemy digimon that surround us!!" In a quick breeze, the digimon around them disappear into thin air. 

        Taichi looks around, slightly in surprise. "Couldn't you have done that to the other digimon?" 

        Sakura scratches her head from behind. "Oh yeah. . ." She says in realization. 

        Touya, Hikari, Angewomon, Agumon, and Patamon face fault at her words. 

        "You're mine!" A voice echoes down the corridor. Sakura and Hikari look in that direction, wondering who said it before a trap door appears beneath them. They hover in the air for a few seconds, looking at each other and then fall straight down the hole. As soon as they enter, the hole closes up, not allowing the others to follow after. 

        Taichi screams, "HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        Angewomon's eyes narrow in anger as she starts to attack the door that was keeping the two groups separate. Taichi does the same as he starts banging on the trap door.

        Patamon turns from Angewomon to Taichi back to Angewomon then back to Taichi. "Stop it!! Both of you!" He screams out, getting their attention. "Now, you both know that Hikari would want us to go FIND them not attract more attention to ourselves!"

        Taichi sighs, knowing that the small digimon was right. "Okay. . . Let's go find Dragomon. He's the only one who'll know what's going on."

With Sakura and Hikari. . .

        The two weak females rush through the hidden tunnel, sliding down as quickly as possible. With a rough landing, the two sprawl over the room's floor. If THAT wasn't enough, two Gigadramons come into the room and grab them. Without being able to struggle, they were strapped into shackles against the wall. 

        Hikari groans as her head stops spinning. Finally the room comes into view much clearer. The room had only one door and that was all the way to her far right. She was strapped against the wall with Sakura right to the left of her. To their sides, there were two other empty shackles. "Sakura??" She asks, hoping that she was okay.

        Sakura looks up, pain escalating through her body. "Hikari?? Where are we??" She mumbles, barely enough for Hikari to hear her. 

        Hikari shakes her head, "No idea. . ." She looks up at the ceiling to find. . . That there WASN'T a ceiling. "Sakura!" She exclaims as she tries her best to show her what she had just spotted. 

        Sakura blinks at her. "Hikari?" She follows her view and gasps. The "ceiling" was made of water, solid water. (Somewhat like ice, you could say) "Wh-Where are we?" Sakura exclaims in shock. The water was made in the shape as a dome. Sakura could spot SUN shining in the water, not too far away.

        "There's sun?? But. . . Aren't we still in the Dark Ocean?"

        "Ahhh. . . My dear females, haven't you figure it out yet??" 

        Sakura and Hikari both turn towards the voice, only to see an injured Dragomon standing before them. 

        Sakura glares at him, "If that was true, then we wouldn't be asking question, now would we?" 

        Dragomon chuckles, "That's very true. . . Well. . If I may explain."

        Hikari glares along with Sakura. "Why should we let you??"

        "Well, unless you'd like to stay here and not understand what's going on, then I'll be more than glad to leave." Dragomon turns and starts to leave. 

        Sakura turns to Hikari in a hurry and they both nod in agreement. "Wait!" They yell at the same time.

        Dragomon smirks slightly and turns around, "Yes?"

        Sakura sighs, "Okay. . . Can we hear the story??" She asks.

        Dragomon smirks again. "Well then. . . Let us first wait for our last two visitors to visit in, and THEN I'll explain where we are. . ."

With Takeru and Syaoran. . . 

        Syaoran holds Demidevimon tightly in his hand, the sword still hovering over his "chin". 

        "Wait!" Demidevimon yells out suddenly as they come to a stop, next to a seemingly empty wall.

        Syaoran stops and blinks, looking around. "Why'd we stop?"

        "Ahhh. . . Quite easy." Demidevimon said with a smirk on his face.

        Takeru turns to look at Demidevimon with distrust in his eyes. "Let's keep moving, I don't trust him one bit." 

        The puff ball shakes his head, "I must say. I'm insulted with what you think of me. I haven't done ANYTHING bad yet, if you hadn't noticed."

        Syaoran rolls his eyes. "It's the "yet" part that would scare anyone. And I agree with Takashi. We should get moving."

        Demi sighs. "Okay okay. . ." He says, JUST as he leans against the wall, activating a trap door below them. With shock, Syaoran releases his tight grip on Demidevimon, causing him to fly off safely. The two males fall to the same area where Hikari and Sakura were currently being held. With a faint voice, Demi yells out to them, "SUCKERS!!!!" He flies away chuckling at how smart he was.

        Takeru and Syaoran sprawl on the ground as they land hard. Hikari gasps as Sakura yells out. "Shaoran-kun!"

        Dragomon quickly signals his helpers to shackle the two males and they do so.

        Syaoran shakes his head as the ringing finally leaves. Looking up, he sees Sakura staring straight at him, a room's length apart. "Sa. . . Sakura-chan??" He mutters softly but enough for her to hear.

        With tears cascading down her face, she nods. "Shaoran-kun. . ." 

        He struggles to get off of the shackles until he notices Dragomon standing near them, chuckling softly. "What do you want with us?!" Syaoran exclaims with anger.

        Takeru had too regained his consciousness. "What's going on?! I know you spoke of some prophecy but I refuse to help you!"

        Dragomon chuckles at their naïveness. "You boys are fools. You will have NO choice but to agree with our terms. Now I think that I have a story to start."

        Hikari looks up, staring straight at Takeru. He smiles at her and mouths quietly. 'I promise that I will get you out safely."

        With tears brimming in her eyes, she nods, not knowing how to respond to such a comment.

        Syaoran glares at Dragomon. "Just tell us already and stop stalling." He smiles back at Syaoran. 

        "I'd be more than HAPPY to start the story. As two of our five heroes have said before, I indeed plan on bringing back one of your most horrific enemies, namely Takeru's." He turns to Takeru. "I'm sure he'll be OVER joyed to see that you're one of the people that have resurrected him, especially since you were the one who defeated him."

        Takeru starts to shudder in fear. "D. . . Don't bring him back. Especially not him." He thinks in horror as he recalls that first battle. That first battle where he saw his digimon "die" in front of his eyes. 

        Hikari starts to cry even more. "Why are you doing this?!"

        Dragomon rolls his eyes. "Dear girl. Why would ANYONE want to resurrect an important enemy? To get revenge." Dragomon's eyes start to glow red as his voice increases. "I have forever been watching you irritating digidestined! All your horrible wins against every digimon thrown at you. . ." He laughs as he reaches this point. "But as said once. Karma comes around and you get a piece of your own medicine." 

        Syaoran turns to Dragomon with an annoyed face. "Do you REALLY expect to win? It's also said that good always triumphs over evil."

        Dragomon laughs. "With a fool proof plan, there is NO way you can win!" 

        Sakura looks up from her spot, "You still haven't explained something. . ." She says, finally finding her voice. "Why are we here? Weren't we in the dark ocean?"

        Dragomon turns to the emerald eyed female with an amused face. "Yes, I was getting to that. You recall entering the Dark Ocean and then suddenly being here, where Devimon used to dwell. It is quite obvious. Devimon's lair was the nearest to a portal residing near the Dark Ocean. It is rather easy to miss and some digimon travel between the both worlds without knowing. Unfortunately, some digimon have gotten stuck in the Dark Ocean, not knowing where to go to return. I being one of them, finally found my way and heard a voice from Devimon, promising me that I would live peacefully. That is until the day you arrogant children defeated him! Every digimon was scared and it was each man for himself! I regret killing half the digimon that I did. . . And THAT is my revenge. I WILL avenge their death by resurrecting a digimon that you fear and watching him destroy you. . . PIECE BY PIECE!" Dragomon ends with a huge grin on his face. 

        Takeru glares at him. "You won't succeed!"

        "Ahh. . . Dear boy. . . I have ALREADY succeeded. You irritating children just don't understand the meaning of defeat, do you?" 

        Hikari thinks of something. "But. . . You allowed my brother to come through. . . What do you need him for??" 

        Dragomon chuckles, "I'm extremely happy you asked that. It's a simple explanation but. . . Wouldn't you rather see it happen yourself?" 

        Hikari scrunches her face in confusion. _'What could he want with Taichi??' She thinks to herself._

        "Well, you won't have to wait long. . . Here he comes. . ." Dragomon says JUST when the door to the room bursts open, revealing a panting Taichi, Angewomon, and Patamon. 

        "Let them go, Dragomon!" Taichi yells. 

        Dragomon sighs. "The predictability of you pathetic humans. . . It's a wonder how you defeated many of the most powerful digimon to roam the world. . . Well, not this digimon." With a stomp against the ground, Taichi feels himself rooted to the floor. 

        "Huh?" He looks down and sees shackles attaching him to the floor. "What's going on here?!" He turns around to look at Angewomon and Patamon and finds them already fighting against some digimon. "What do you want with me??" He glares at Dragomon. 

        "You will see. . ."

        Hikari's eyes fill with tears once again. "Taichi!! No. . . Let him go Dragomon!! I'll cooperate. . Just let him go!"

        Dragomon grins, "Ohh. . I see that one female will cooperate. . . How about the rest of you??"

        Takeru turns to Hikari and closes his eyes as he decides. "I'm helping. . . Just don't harm him."

        Sakura looks down as she thinks of what she would do if it was her own brother, "I'll cooperate too. . . I would never want my brother to be hurt. . .No matter how annoying they are. . ."

        Syaoran glares at Dragomon, "You may have us helping you, but this was NOT out of our true will. . ."

        Dragomon chuckles. "I'm glad I got you all to cooperate. . But don't worry, sweet Hikari, your brother won't be harmed. . . Much. . ." With another stomp, Taichi was dragged forward.

        "Wahah. . Hey!!" He says, his body shaking by the sudden move. 

        "Wah. . No! Taichi!!" Hikari exclaims in surprise. "You promised!" 

        Dragomon shakes a finger from side to side. "On the contrary, I said nothing about him being hurt relating to you cooperating with me. You just assumed that they were connected. But really, Hikari, you're in good company. Now. . . All you of you agreed to cooperate and you can't go back on your word."

        Takeru glares at Dragomon. "That was a LOUSY trick!! Besides. . . How are WE supposed to know how our powers work when we just discovered we had them?"

        "Ahh. . . But you HAVEN'T just discovered them. . . You two digidestined have known about it since you were eight, the days in which you first activated your crests. . . And you humans from another world, you have known about it since you first received your magical powers. . . THOSE are your powers. . ."

        Taichi growls at Dragomon, struggling as he tried to take the shackles off. Dragomon shakes his head, "I guess I'll have to get you shackled up more. . ." Stomping his foot, more shackles appear that grab onto Taichi's hands. 

        "What do you want with me?!" Taichi yells angrily. 

        "It's quite easy. But what's the fun in telling you??" Dragomon grins. "Let's begin. . ." Taichi stops in the middle of the circle. Closing his eyes, Dragomon starts to glow a dark blue. "Starting from the beginning, I call upon the powers of Chosen Four. With Hope! I hope for the future to come with his appearance!"

        With a clenched fist, Takeru closes his eyes, starting to glow a light gold. Hikari looks on with tears in her eyes. "Takeru. . ."

        "With Truth! For the truth that evil will prevail over good!!"

        Syaoran looks down, not wanting to face Sakura. He closes his eyes as Takeru did and starts to glow a dark green. Sakura couldn't stand to see him like this. "Shaoran!"

        "With Light! The was downfall for evil now to aid in your resurrection!"

        Hikari shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, nii-san. . ." She mumbles beneath her breath. Her body starts to glow a pink as before. Taichi stares at her. "Hikari, no. . ."

        "With Heart! The true aid in this as my heart beats, knowing the beginning is soon to be here!" 

        Sakura clenches her fist tightly, her body shaking. Closing her eyes, her body glows a pink too. Taichi shakes his head. "No! What are you doing?!" He yells at Dragomon. He looks at the door to see Patamon, Agumon, and Gatomon on the floor, beaten. "Is there no more hope??" He mutters. 

        Dragomon's eyes open suddenly. "Come to life again!! With the combination of these four powers, RETURN TO LIFE DEVIMON!!!"

        Taichi's eyes fire up. "No. . . There will ALWAYS be hope when good exists! You'll never win Dragomon!" 

        Dragomon chuckles as he lifts up his hands. "AND RESIDE IN THE BODY I OFFER YOU!!! The leader of the Digidestined!!" 

        Taichi's eyes snap open, "What?!"

        Suddenly the four bodies around him start to glow even more and their energy pulsated up to the sky. The energy combines together at the top and pulsate down to Taichi, him in the middle of the energy combination. 

        Taichi couldn't take the pain and screams. "ALWAYS REMEMBER!!!! GOOD OVER EVIL!!!" Were his last words as he quiets down. As the energy dimmed away, Taichi was revealed slightly looking dead. Nothing seemed to be affected physically but just looking at him, something seemed off. 

        Dragomon grins as he watches everyone's auras disappear and themselves being drained of energy completely. "Ahh. . . It's done. . . Welcome, master."

        Taichi's eyes snap open and instead of the normal soft brown eyes, they were dark red. "It's great to be back. And now, the world will tremble. . ." He chuckles as he breaks out the shackles easily. "For Devimon is back!" 

To Be Continued. . .

Yay yay yay!!!!!! ^_^ A LONG CHAPTER FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I so hope you guys like it. . Took me a while, I know. . Which I'm REALLY sorry for. . . But I hope I made it all up by writing up this REALLY long and REALLY er. . . Interesting chapter. . . ^_^ Yup. . . Next chapter should be the LAST and FINAL battle. . . Review!!!!! Maybe I might come out with it sooner, huh? 


End file.
